


Shirley Temple With A Twist

by literaryoblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bartenders, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel, Virginity, bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a joke, Castiel is forced by his brothers to get their drinks at the bar even though as an 18 year old it's illegal for him to get them. However, Dean, the 21 year old bartender, decides to overlook that tiny detail because Castiel is gorgeous. After a heated kiss and an awkward make-out session, Dean realizes Cas is not your average Shirley Temple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirley Temple With A Twist

**Author's Note:**

> This little AU was inspired by [this prompt](http://endversed.tumblr.com/post/37216933242) that I saw floating around Tumblr.

“I shouldn’t even be here.”

“You were the one complaining that we always left you behind, Castiel,” said Michael in his usual smug, “you know I’m right” tone.

“I didn’t know this is where you came,” said Castiel in hushed tones looking down at the table where he and his brothers were seated. “Father would not be pleased.”

“He’s not even here. What he won’t know won’t hurt him,” replied Gabriel winking to Castiel and nudging him with his elbow. 

“And he won’t find out, will he Castiel?” said Raphael.

Castiel looked up at his older brothers. He felt conflicted. He had really wanted to go with them; they were cool and so grown up, but he was only 18 and they were in a bar. A bar filled with alcohol. He wasn’t even allowed to drink yet, well not legally anyway. But, Gabriel was right; Father wasn’t around. He never really was.

“No, he won’t,” answered Castiel, siding with his brothers instead of his conscience.

“Good,” said Michael with a nod. “Raphael, are you getting the drinks this time?” Raphael started to get up, but Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder.

“Actually,” Gabriel said with a mischievous grin on his face, “I think Castiel should get the drinks.” Castiel’s eyes opened wide, and he fervently shook his head.

“No, no, no, no. I will not. I’m not old enough. I can’t.” He looked to his other brothers to talk some sense into Gabriel who was always pulling these jokes, but both Michael and Raphael had the same huge grin. Castiel knew if he didn’t do it, his brothers would torment him in some way, so he accepted his fate. It’d be their fault when he got carted off to jail. And once Father found out, he’d have… well, the wrath of God seemed like the best comparison. 

Reluctantly, Castiel got out of his seat. Raphael shoved some cash in his hand, and Gabriel told him what to order. Before he walked off, Gabriel said,

“Just bat your eyelashes; he’ll never know you’re too young.” Then he gave him a wink and pushed his little brother on his way.

Castiel nervously walked over to the bar, the whole time thinking that at any moment he’d hear police sirens and cops would stream in, ready to handcuff the underage drinker. He hadn’t even had any alcohol yet, but he was sure that he’d fail any test they’d give him, almost like second-hand smoke—second-hand alcohol consumption. 

The bartender was busy with another customer, which made Castiel almost turn around and leave, but when he looked behind him, all three of his brothers were nodding their encouragement and gesturing with their hands to continue. And even though the bar was loud, what with all the people and the music, he could hear his brothers laughing behind him. With nothing else to do but wait, Castiel leaned over the bar, propping his head with his hand.

***

Dean, the bartender, got to work on the three gin and tonics and two martinis someone ordered and noticed a young man, clearly not old enough to drink, leaning on the bar. Dean stared at him from the corner of his eye as he filled the glasses. When the guy turned back around, Dean followed his gaze to see three men at a table laughing and egging the poor kid on.

While Dean shook up the martinis, he looked towards the young man again; his hair was almost black and kind of messy, which Dean found attractive, and his face was almost angelic with how beautiful it was. Yeah, so the guy was definitely not 21, but it’s not like Dean was much better. He had just become legal himself, not that he looked it, and he was only there to help out his dad who ran the place. He’d probably get in huge trouble serving alcohol to a minor, but who’d find out?

Dean finished serving his previous customer and walked over to Castiel. Now that Dean was closer, he could inspect the young man’s features better. When Castiel looked up at him, Dean’s heart almost stopped with how stunning his eyes were.

Castiel got very nervous. The bartender was staring him down; was it that obvious?

Dean raised his eyebrow at Castiel and glanced quickly at the “You must be 21 to drink” sign in answer to his silent question. Yes, it was obvious he was not 21.

“I’m sorry. I know. I shouldn’t be here. I’m leaving right now. I’m going,” Castiel rambled quickly as he turned to leave.

Dean grabbed his arm to stop him. Castiel froze. He looked down at where the bartender was holding him and with his eyes slowly traced the arm up to the bartender’s face.

He smiled and held up his hand, gesturing for Castiel to come closer, his other hand still on Castiel’s arm. Castiel obliged, leaning over the bar farther than he had previously.

The bartender leaned forward too, his lips very close to Castiel’s ear. As Castiel waited for words, he tingled as he could feel the bartender’s hot breath on his ear, the scratchiness of his slight scruff rubbing against Castiel’s cheek. And was the bartender still holding on to his arm?

Dean, in a gruff voice that was loud enough for Castiel to hear over the din of the bar, but quiet enough that only he could hear, “What’ll it be, gorgeous?”

Then he slowly leaned back, waiting for an answer, and all he got was wide blue eyes staring back at him in complete shock. He gave the kid a warm smile and a wink, hoping it’d snap him out of his daze enough to give him an answer before someone else noticed that Dean was definitely about to serve a minor alcohol.

Castiel didn’t quite know what to say. He was positive the bartender had noticed that he was underage, and yet he was just going to ignore it? Maybe the bartender knew he was being put up to this and so he was willing to help him out? 

Whatever the case, he was thankful because he could hear his brothers behind him getting rowdier with the lack of drinks in their hands. Still in fear or shock or both, Castiel stared because he was pretty sure the guy just called him gorgeous. And no one had ever said that to him before. And, wait, did the bartender just wink at him?

Suddenly his face felt hot, and he knew he was blushing, which he was sure would only make him look even younger.

“Not sure what you want?” the bartender asked, again with a low voice that only Castiel could hear.

“Uh, no, I do. Umm…” Castiel tried to remember the drink orders his brothers gave him, turning slightly to look back at them; they were no longer paying attention to him. He started rattling them off out loud, “I’ll have a rum on the rocks, a Stella, and Sex on the Beach.” Castiel turned even brighter red as soon as he said it, positive that Gabriel had made up a drink to embarrass him even more.

The bartender just smiled and gave him a low chuckle. “You’re cute when you blush.”

This compliment only succeeded in making Castiel blush more; he was positive he was as red as a tomato right now, and only the thought of what his brother’s would say if he went back empty handed kept him rooted in his place.

“Those are drinks, right? I mean that last one is, isn’t it? I wasn’t saying I wanted actual sex on a beach. I mean not that I wouldn’t want to, I just haven’t really thought about it. Although that might be kind of uncomfortable what with the sand and all, but I guess if you had a blanket—“

Dean held up his hand, “Don’t worry it is a drink.” He got started on Castiel’s order and since no one else was waiting, he tried to make conversation. Really anything to help the kid from looking like he wanted to die right there or run out; of course he may have also wanted to find out all he could about him, but mainly to help the kid seem not so nervous.

“What’s your name?”

“My name is Castiel.” 

“Huh, that’s an interesting name. I’m Dean.” He held out his hand. Castiel accepted it hesitantly and shook it.

“These aren’t all for you are they?” Dean asked in what he tried to make seem like a joking, flirting tone, but it came out more accusatory than he had hoped. He silently cursed himself for that because Castiel got more fidgety and nervous when he said it.

“No, no, they aren’t. None of them are for me. They are for my brothers.”

“Too lazy to get their own, huh?”

“It was a joke, but yes, they’re that too.” Castiel giggled a little after he said it, but clamped his hands over his mouth as soon as it escaped. If one of his brothers were there, they’d be teasing him about how he sounded like a teenage girl. 

Dean pretended not to notice the laugh and how his heart fluttered a little when it happened. He quickly finished assembling the drinks and set them all in front of Castiel, and then set a fourth drink down as well. 

Castiel, his hand out already with the cash to pay, looked at the fourth glass confused, “Um, I only ordered three.”

Dean smiled, “I know. This one’s for you. Don’t worry, it’s on me.” Castiel furrowed his brow about to shake his head to refuse the offer. “It’s okay. It’s a Shirley Temple, no alcohol,” Dean added before Castiel could say anything.

“Oh. Uh. Thank you.”

“No problem. Let me know if you need anything else,” Dean said, accepting the cash from Castiel’s outstretched hand and ignoring the jolt that he was probably imagining in his head as their fingers brushed each other.

By now, others had lined up at the bar waiting to place their orders, so Dean couldn’t keep talking to Castiel as much as he wanted to. He could hear Castiel mumble another thanks as he turned to talk to another customer who looked put out for having to wait for attention.

Castiel struggled a bit with the four drinks but managed to carry them all back to the table without much incident.

“Wow, we didn’t think you’d actually be successful,” Gabriel scoffed as he took his umbrella-d drink and slapped Castiel on the back.

“I didn’t either,” Castiel remarked quietly as he moved to sit in the empty chair taking his drink with him.

“What have you got there?” Michael asked raising his eyebrow at Castiel. He might have let Castiel get the drinks, but he was still the oldest and wasn’t going to let his brother actually drink any alcohol. 

“It’s a Shirley Temple.” Michael though still looked a little suspicious, so Gabriel yanked the drink out of Castiel’s hand and took a sip.

“Relax, dude, he’s not lying. I can’t taste any booze,” Gabriel added shoving the drink back in Castiel’s hand. Michael seemed a little more at ease and went back to the conversation he had been having with Raphael before the drinks came. Gabriel rolled his eyes and held up his glass to Castiel for a toast. 

***

The rest of the night kind of went by without much fanfare. Gabriel had downed so many fruity drinks that Castiel was pretty sure his body was now 80% sugary alcohol, and Michael and Raphael had done the same, although both were better at appearing more coherent than Gabriel.

Castiel wondered the whole time he was sitting there why they always came since they didn’t really do much but sit and talk and drink and occasionally oogle women, or once they had had a few more drinks some men, as they walked by. Meanwhile Castiel acted as if he was enjoying himself, and he sort of was, but not because of anything his brothers had done and more because he had a great view of the bartender.

When he had been at the bar, he had been too nervous to really notice him and study him. But, now that he was at a safe distance to stare and not be noticed, he watched Dean as he interacted with people. He saw how his eyes sparkled a little when someone he knew came up to him or how his face got stern when someone who had had plenty of drinks already asked him for just one more.

Every once in awhile Dean would look up to catch Castiel looking at him, and Castiel would quickly avert his eyes and pretend to be really into his brothers’ conversation, a blush quickly appearing on his cheeks he couldn’t hide. Dean would kind of smile a little every time he did that, knowing full well what he was doing since he was doing the same thing; stealing quick glances at Castiel when he was cleaning off the bar or putting away bottles.

Dean secretly hoped Castiel would come back up to the bar so they could talk some more (since he couldn’t really leave and walk over there like he so badly wanted to), but every time he’d look Castiel’s way, it didn’t look like he was planning on leaving his seat any time soon. So, he resigned himself to just staring at him every chance he could, memorizing his face, the curve of his spine as he leaned against the table, and the way his legs gripped the stool he was sitting on. All of which would play a feature in Dean’s dreams that night.

***

With the hour getting late and his brothers no longer capable to drive, Castiel being the good, responsible little brother that he was, tried to round them up and corral them out of the bar, the keys to the car already in hand. The bar was mostly empty at this point, with just a crowd of people towards the back by the pool tables and a few people seated at the bar. Michael and Raphael seemed agreeable as they let their younger brother prod them towards the door without much fight. Gabriel, however, had other plans.

“The night is still young! We can’t leave yet. I could probably handle… at least three more drinks,” Gabriel slurred while he pulled back from Castiel’s hand on his arm.

“It’s late, Gabriel. We need to go,” said Castiel, his voice as timid as ever. He didn’t like this role reversal that was happening. He never stood up to his older brothers, and while that wasn’t exactly what he was doing now, he was essentially telling his brother what to do. In his head, he was thankful it was Gabriel he was ordering because he always got along better with him than he had with Michael or Raphael. Somehow he thought if it was either of them instead of Gabriel, he wouldn’t have been able to finish the demand before he was spitting out blood with a quickly forming black eye.

“I don’t want to go. I’m having fun,” yelled Gabriel, loud enough that not only did Michael and Raphael turn around but everyone else in the bar was staring at them including Dean.

Somehow, Gabriel’s outburst forced Michael to sober up a little and help Castiel, who was now both holding Gabriel up and keeping him from turning around to walk away. Raphael seemed completely out of it though and just stood there, looking on in a daze.

“Gabriel, that’s enough. We gotta get Castiel back home,” said Michael with only a slight slur of words at the end of his statement. He could definitely keep his composure while intoxicated more than his brothers could, probably because he had more practice.

Gabriel didn’t seem like he was going to put up a fight, but then again he wasn’t moving either. Castiel was now regretting ever begging his brothers to let him come with them; he had to get out of there because he was sure the longer they were there, the more embarrassed he would get at the scene that was unfolding, one that Dean was assuredly witnessing. Even though they hadn’t spoken more than a few minutes and only shared a few furtive glances, Castiel felt like there was something there, something that was enough to have him worry about what Dean would think of him and his family.

“I have the morning shift tomorrow, so I need to get to bed,” Castiel pleaded hoping that despite the alcoholic-haze Gabriel was in, he’d realize his little brother needed him to be the responsible one here.

Suddenly, Castiel could feel someone behind him helping him hold Gabriel up. He looked forward thinking it was Raphael, but he was still in front of him leaning against the doorframe of the bar. He turned around slightly to find Dean, and when their eyes met Dean gave him a little wink. Castiel couldn’t help but blush, again, at the gesture. He glanced over to the bar, noticing a young woman had taken Dean’s place.

“You don’t want to make your brother late for work cause he’s so tired, do ya?” Dean remarked to Gabriel who had also turned to look at him when he had felt another pair of hands on him.

“Hmm, no. Sorry, little bro,” Gabriel said, patting Castiel’s head as he let all three of them, Dean, Michael, and Castiel, guide him towards the door.  Raphael seemed unfazed by the whole thing and just turned and walked out making his way towards their car.

Once Gabriel and his entourage stepped outside of the bar, Castiel turned to Dean, a look of both gratitude and embarrassment on his face. “Thank you for your help. My brother and I can take him the rest of the way.”

“You sure? Your other brother seems to be kind of out of it too. Really, it’s no trouble.”

Castiel leaned forward to look at Michael who had seemed to be teetering more than he had earlier.

“I… uh…”

“Where’s your car?” asked Dean who had still not let go of Gabriel in spite of Castiel’s dismissal, and he was now eyeing Michael suspiciously as if making sure he’d be there ready to catch him if he suddenly toppled over. 

“Over here,” Castiel said pointing to the right where Raphael was already walking. 

“Lead the way, I got him,” Dean said as he got a better hold of Gabriel’s arm and slung it over his shoulder, nudging Castiel forward and out of the way. Michael had already let go of Gabriel and was slowly making his way to the car.

Luckily it wasn’t a great distance, but the whole time Castiel fought in his head the anger he felt towards his brothers, the embarrassment they had caused him, and the almost nervous giddy feeling he had the longer he was outside with Dean. Neither of them had said anything since they had started towards the car, and it was only making Castiel more anxious.

Halfway through the walk to the car, Gabriel tripped a little, and Castiel came rushing over to his other side. Now both him and Dean were holding up his inebriated brother, meaning both their arms were around Gabriel’s back. Castiel tried to ignore the warmth of Dean’s arm next to his and how strong it felt when their arms brushed against each other. Instead he focused on getting his brother to the car.

Castiel pushed the automatic unlock button on the keys when they were only a few yards away, and at the sound, Michael and Raphael flung the doors open and got in since they’d already been waiting at the car. Anger flared in Castiel again as neither of his brothers made any motion to help him get Gabriel in the car.

He was quickly rethinking his reasoning as to why he had ever looked up to them when Dean interrupted his thoughts echoing the same feeling, “Well, your other brothers sure are big helps.” 

“Don’t get me started,” he said as he opened the other back door leaving Dean to hold his brother up alone. Michael was already passed out in the front seat, and Raphael sort of tried to pull Gabriel in as both Dean and Castiel shoved from the other side. Both Dean and Castiel focusing on the task at hand rather than their hands and arms brushing each other and how there was no personal bubble around them while they handled Castiel’s brother. 

With Gabriel securely in the car, Castiel slammed the door shut after him. He and Dean were still standing incredibly close to each other and were relatively alone with his brothers shut up in the car, all of them out for the count. Castiel looked down at his feet kicking a rock near it.

“Thank you again for your help. You didn’t have to, you know.” 

“Oh, I know. You seemed pretty capable there on your own, but I needed an excuse to talk to you again.” 

Castiel quickly shot his head up, his eyes wide. Dean just smiled, subtly taking a step closer so that they were several inches apart. Dean might have been trying to be subtle, but Castiel sure as hell noticed. His heart was beating faster now and he hoped that it wasn’t as loud as he thought it was.

Slowly, Dean brought his hand up and rested it on Castiel’s shoulder, and when he made no move to shrug it off, he cautiously slid it up so that he was cupping his neck, his thumb brushing his jaw. Again, Castiel did nothing to show the touch was unwelcome and in fact stepped even closer to him, their chests pressed against each other, so both could feel the other’s heart racing.

Dean leaned forward, and Castiel angled his head up slightly with his eyes already closed, knowing and wanting what was coming, what he’d been imagining every time he had looked at him from across the bar.

“You know, Cas,” Dean said in the same low voice he had when he’d whispered in Castiel’s ear earlier, his breath hot on his lips this time instead of his ear, “next time you should come alone.”

Castiel’s eyes fluttered open at the comment and nickname, and all he could see were Dean’s green eyes sparkling, clearly a smile playing on his lips. 

“Okay,” he whispered, not even sure it was audible or if he had just said it in his head. 

“Good,” Dean said as he finally closed the distance and pressed his lips to Castiel’s, who was more than eager to reciprocate and enjoyed how soft Dean’s lips were. Dean licked tentatively at Castiel’s lips, which parted slightly as invitation, and his tongue flicked into his mouth, causing a slight moan to escape from Castiel. Just as Cas, who had decided he officially liked the sound of that nickname especially coming from Dean, was about to mirror the other man’s motions, Dean pulled away breaking their kiss.

“Come tomorrow at five?” Dean said a bit breathless. Castiel was in the same shape, and all he could do was nod his answer.

Dean smiled wide and stepped back. “It’s a date.” Then he quickly turned around and jogged back towards the bar, only stopping to yell “Drive careful!” before he was out of earshot and back at the bar.

Castiel probably would have spent all night standing there in shock at what just happened if it hadn’t been for one of his brothers pounding on the window asking why they weren’t home yet.

Reluctantly he climbed into the driver’s seat and stared wistfully up at the bar as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. As he made his way towards home he smiled to himself replaying the kiss in his mind. And after finally arriving at home, everyone in their respective bedrooms, Castiel couldn’t help but dream of more kisses and what could come after them. 

*** 

It had been a few weeks since that “Come here at 5” date, where it was more or less an awkward make-out session that went nowhere once Dean had found out Castiel was a virgin. Dean was young too, but he’d still been with enough people to know what he was doing, which was why he knew right away Cas didn’t, so he put a stop to it right then. Cas had tried to get him to keep going more or less to try to cover up the shame he felt at not having experience, but Dean refused, reassuring him that he didn’t care that he was a virgin, but that he had enough respect for Cas not to have his first time be in the back of his car with a guy whose last name he didn’t even know.

Cas accepted this reasoning, but it didn’t stop Dean from reassuring him more with a few more kisses and soothing touches and a promise of someday soon.

Well that someday soon was today. Their relationship had developed by what an outsider would consider fast, but to them, it seemed utterly normal and perfect. Whenever Dean wasn’t helping out at the bar and Cas wasn’t checking out library books to people, they were together. Be it at the movies to watch the latest summer blockbuster, the local pizzeria to share a meal, the park to take a stroll, or the back of Dean’s Impala for another heated make-out session, they were inseparable and quite frankly couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Cas had learned about Dean’s younger brother Sam who was still in high school and had even met his dad John, the owner of the bar. He’d also met Jo, the girl who had covered for Dean on the night they had met so he could help Cas with his brother. He found out that Dean would do anything to protect Sam and that his favorite dessert was pie, specifically apple with pecan being a close second. He’d also discovered on a very tearful night what had happened to Dean’s mother and the fire that had not only killed her and destroyed his childhood home but had almost broke his dad beyond repair and would have had it not been for their family friend Bobby to take them all in and help them rebuild their lives.

Dean had learned that Cas came from a big family, and that aside from the three brothers he had already met, Cas had another brother, Luke, that they never really heard from except for when he needed money, and a sister, Anna, who was away at college—the sibling Cas felt closest to. Even though Cas was the baby of the family, he was often the one that took care of them all, which Dean had witnessed first-hand at the bar. Cas’s father was practically non-existent with how often he showed up in their lives, always traveling and away on business, leaving his children to fend for themselves. Luckily they were all old enough at this point that they could, but Dean figured (and Cas confirmed) that it was Michael, the oldest, who had done a lot of the raising when they were younger. Dean also discovered that Cas had an insatiable love for cheeseburgers, and an inexplicable fascination of bees.

Within a short amount of time, they had covered decades (well almost two with Cas) of information about each other, learned each other’s faults and flaws, their hopes and dreams, their secret desires and wishes. It was as if they had known each other their whole lives, and when Castiel had whispered in between kisses one night that he was ready, that he wanted Dean so badly it hurt, Dean didn’t object and instead promised he’d book them a hotel room for the next night and he’d pick Cas up at 8pm. 

As he waited in the car for Dean to check them in, Cas couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing in nervousness, despite knowing he was so ready for this. He was pretty sure he loved Dean, and that he was more than okay with the plans for the night’s activities, but it still didn’t change the fact that he was a virgin who had no idea what he was doing.

He had tried to do some, umm, research before hand, but he couldn’t believe some of the things he saw, almost positive the people that recorded these must be superhuman in some way to be able to bend like that. He thought about using his privileges as a library employee to get some choice reading material but thought better of it.

Once they were safely in their hotel room, Cas was practically a wreck. He was a ball of nervousness and fear with a healthy dose of sexual frustration. Dean set their bags on the floor and turned to find his boyfriend, yes they had reached that point and were beyond it already, looking like he’d seen a ghost.

“Cas, baby, you okay?”

His mouth said yes, but his head and body were shaking no. Dean walked towards him, his arms open wide, “Come here.” Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Cas, squeezing him till he stopped shaking, rubbing his back until he could feel Cas’s heart rate slow down. 

As soon as it felt like Cas had recovered, Dean stepped back a bit to look at him.

“We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready. We can just order some pizza and watch TV.” 

“No. I want to do this. I’m ready. I just… I don’t know what to do… how this, you know, works,” Cas said as he gestured between them.

Dean suppressed the urge to make a comment like “well my dick goes in your ass” because he knew Cas would not find it funny, and just kind of chuckled a bit instead.

“Oh, Cas.” With his hands on either side of Castiel’s face, Dean pressed a kiss to his lips, letting his thumb ghost over the same spot afterwards. He ducked down a little to catch Cas’s eyes.

“I’ll show you. We’ll go really slow, okay?” Castiel nodded tilting his head up and pulling on Dean’s shirt to bring him in for another kiss. Dean broke it again, rubbing Cas’s cheeks with his thumbs and staring into those pools of blue again. “You set the pace, alright? If you want to stop, tell me, and we will. I’m not going to do anything if you’re not comfortable.”

Castiel smiled and said, “Thank you,” as he wrapped Dean in his arms in a warm embrace.

“Of course,” he said, circling his arms around Cas’s waist and placing a kiss on the top of his head. They stood there for a moment hugging, Cas’s face on Dean’s chest, and Dean’s chin resting on Cas’s head. It was heart-warming.

After a minute or so, Dean, figuring Cas would need a while before he was up for anything strenuous, let go of Cas and made a move towards the TV, only he couldn’t because he was still being held in place. And when he had moved, the arms around him got tighter.

“Uh, Cas? As much as I love hugging you, I don’t want to stand here all night hugging.” 

Cas looked up, a coy smile on his lips. “Me neither,” he said as his hands gravitated down from Dean’s waist to rest on his butt, slipping into the back pockets of his jeans.

Tilting his head a little, the corner of his lips up in a small smile, Dean raised his eyebrows as Cas pulled him in closer giving his ass a little squeeze. “You sure? You’re ready?”

Cas sighed and moved one of his hands to the back of Dean’s neck, pulling his head down to meet his and slotting their lips together.  He pressed hard at first, hoping that would be enough of an answer for Dean. Then, he coaxed Dean’s mouth open with his tongue and explored it, tasting the salt from the chips he had snacked on in the car. He continued running his tongue over Dean’s teeth as he felt Dean’s hands on his hips, squeezing and pulling him in.

When they finally broke apart, Dean smirked and said, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

With an eye roll, Cas moved to start unbuttoning Dean’s jeans, only his hands were shaking so much he kept fumbling with the button. Dean grabbed a hold of his wrists, a slight frown on his lips.

“Cas, we’re not doing this. You can’t even unbutton my pants cause you’re shaking so much.” Castiel opened his mouth, about to shout how he wanted this and he didn’t care if he was shaking he’d just tug his pants down damn it, but Dean continued, interrupting him before he could say anything.

“I know you’re ready, but you’re freaking out too much right now. You need to calm down a little. Take it slow, remember?” Castiel, looking rather sullen, nodded. “Come on,” said Dean, holding out his hand. When Cas accepted it, Dean gave it a squeeze and then guided him over to the couch (Dean had sprung for a suite, both because he liked the extra room and because he thought something like this might happen).

They both plopped down on the couch, hands still clasped together, and Dean reached for the remote. He turned it on to some random channel that was playing something that looked kind of familiar, so he left it, all while rubbing circles with his thumb on Cas’s hand. It was soothing and calm, and they sat like that for a bit, comfortable in the silence between them and the warmth of their linked hands.

Unsure of when it happened, Dean realized that Cas had scooted closer to him on the couch; Dean of course pretended not to notice and looked straight ahead focusing on the car chase on the screen. A moment later, he could feel Cas’s hand on his thigh, and this time there wasn’t even a tremor in his hand.

Both of them continued this slow game, Dean unclasping their hands to wrap his arm around Cas’s shoulders; Cas scooting even closer and resting his head on Dean’s chest, his hand gradually moving up Dean’s thigh. The closeness and heat between them lead to a few slow languid kisses, all initiated by Cas. Dean meant what he said, Cas was the one calling the shots and Dean would follow and offer help if needed later on. But, despite Cas’s lack of confidence, Dean was sure that he wouldn’t really have to do much; he knew Cas was a fast learner.

Eventually, they had maneuvered themselves so that Dean was laying back on the couch with Cas on top of him between his legs. They were still kissing, Cas’s hands in Dean’s hair, with Dean holding him, one hand on his face and one on his back. Their tongues sliding against each other in their mouths, and every once in a while they’d break a part for a breath only to press their lips back together like magnets.

This was comfortable; this they had done a thousand times before, and Dean was perfectly okay if they continued like this. It wasn’t until Cas started doing something different that Dean clued in. Cas started biting his lip, only a little, and then slowly started nibbling and licking his way up Dean’s jaw. A small moan escaped from Dean at this change of pace, and he could feel the smile on Castiel’s lips as he continued.

Once Cas got to Dean’s earlobe, sucking and nibbling on it like it was a lollipop, Dean, biting his lower lip to keep from moaning more, was worried he was going to lose it. He knew he had said he’d let Cas set the pace, but goddamnit if he kept this up Dean wasn’t sure he could keep his promise. 

Almost as if he read his mind, Cas looked up teasingly, a slight smirk on his face, “You said to go slow.” And then he slid his body down further to get better access to Dean’s neck, sucking spots all over, with Dean of course leaning his head back further so Cas had more skin to leave bruised.

He had licked and bit his way down to Dean’s collarbone, and now was slowly unbuttoning Dean’s shirt. With every button, he’d open the shirt more and kiss at the flesh he exposed. Dean quickly understood how Cas had felt earlier that evening. He was straining every muscle to resist completely ravishing Cas with every touch of lips he felt on his skin. And every time Cas moved down Dean’s body, he’d purposefully slide over Dean’s groin just to hear him groan with want every time, that wonderful bastard.

As Cas got lower and lower on his chest, most of his skin exposed, Dean felt like he was losing his mind. He didn’t know whether to just stay still and take it or start reciprocating in some way, and god did he want to reciprocate. When Cas had finally unbuttoned all his shirt buttons and was torturously licking at the hipbones he had exposed, Dean lost it.

“Don’t you think we’d be more comfortable taking this to the bed?” he said, hoping that he had phrased it in such a way that would still give Cas the option to continue it however he wanted.

Looking up, with a huge grin on his face, Castiel remarked, “I thought you’d never ask.” That punk was doing all this on purpose just to rile Dean up. Oh boy was he going to regret that; it would only end with a taste of his own medicine and the pleasured screams of Dean’s name.

Ignoring the squint of Dean’s eyes, Cas jumped up off the couch and started stripping. He was definitely no longer nervous and he wanted to get this show on the road, as evidenced by how visible his hardened cock was underneath his jeans. The pair of which he was about to take off when Dean’s hands were around his wrists, pulling him over to the bed.

When the backs of Cas’s knees hit the edge of the bed, Dean gestured for him to lie back, only he refused. He gave him a “remember I’m in charge” look, which only made Dean roll his eyes and shrug with acquiescence. Almost as a gesture of compromise, Cas sat down on the bed, but he brought his hands up to Dean’s hips to pull him closer to him.

He could see how hard Dean was as well, and really, Cas was being a really nice person to help Dean out with that problem; although, he’d take his sweet time doing it. Carefully he unbuttoned the jeans, and as he pulled the zipper down, he made sure there was firm pressure behind it so Dean could feel it all the way down.

“You fucker,” Dean bit out, both angry and incredibly aroused. He didn’t think Cas would turn this whole “let’s go slow” thing around enough to have it bite him in the ass. Cas just smiled, unfazed at the insult, and continued along his merry way. He tugged at the jeans, deciding at the last minute to be kind and take Dean’s boxers down with them.

Cas couldn’t help but stare at Dean’s exposed cock; it was in his face after all, and Cas had done enough research to know what one would do if in a similar situation. But again, he’d never actually done this, so he tested the waters a bit, flicking his tongue quickly over the head, which made Dean whimper.  Satisfied with this result, he pressed on. 

Cautiously he held Dean’s cock with one hand and brought his mouth to it, taking a little in at a time, licking and sucking as he got more in. When his mouth was to his hand though, he didn’t quite know how to proceed, until, thankfully, Dean gently tugged at his hair, moving his head back and forth so he’d get the hint. Soon, he had a steady rhythm and was quickly learning what Dean liked, paying attention to the grunts and moans his tongue and throat and occasional graze of his teeth elicited.

He was really starting to get the hang of it and even enjoying himself a little too, when Dean pulled up on his hair, forcing him to open his mouth and release it’s hold on his cock.

“Hey, I was doing a good job,” Cas said petulantly.

“I know, a little too good. Come on, it’s your turn. I gotta pay you back for your couch charades.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Uh huh. Right.” Dean pushed at Cas’s shoulders. Obligingly, Cas leaned back and pushed himself up more on the bed. Dean shrugged out of the rest of his clothes and climbed up on top of Cas, his knees straddling his hips, his hands on either side of his shoulders. 

He lowered his head and caught Cas’s lips in a kiss. With that kiss alone, he could tell that Cas was beyond ready, but the dude needed a taste of his own medicine. Copying Castiel’s movements earlier, he worked his way down his body, worshipping it with his tongue and his teeth and his lips.

He teased and sucked at his nipples, smiling as the man below him writhed and moaned in pleasure. While he gently sucked on his hipbones, Dean rubbed Cas’s cock through his jeans, driving Cas to buck up every time, wanting more. Deciding to take the higher road and not torture his lover as much as he had been, Dean quickly undid and tugged off Cas’s jeans and underwear.

When he stood up to get the lube and condoms from his bag, he looked down and was overcome with how truly gorgeous Castiel was. His skin was pale, but his chest and cheeks were flushed with desire, and the small beads of sweat that had formed on him made him glisten.

His eyes were closed, his lashes long and thin, almost dancing along his cheekbone with every flutter of his eyelids or deep breath he took. When Dean still hadn’t recovered him with his body, Cas’s eyes opened to reveal a thin rim of ocean blue around an almost black pupil. Dean almost felt like he was staring at an angel.

“Dean? What is it?” A note of concern and worry in his voice.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh… nothing. It’s just… I… Uh.” Dean rushed over to get the needed supplies and came back to stand in front of Cas, who was now holding himself up by his elbows, brows furrowed with worry.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, Cas. Complete opposite actually.” Cas tilted his head at this comment, as if considering what Dean could have meant by that.

Quickly, Dean rolled on a condom and climbed back on top of Cas, making sure to kiss away any worries that might have floated through his head. “Sorry. I was just admiring the art.”

At this, Cas’s brows furrowed and he tried to tilt his head back to see what this art was that had captivated Dean’s attention. Dean just shook his head.

“I mean you, stupid.”

“What?”

“You… You’re really beautiful, you know,” Dean said only maybe slightly embarrassed as he said so.

“Oh,” said Cas quietly, looking down, a blush creeping up his face, making his cheeks more pink.

“You’re cute when you blush.” Dean quickly kissed him before Cas could say anything else. “I kind of love it,” he added the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile.

He slowly lowered his body on top of Castiel’s, their lips meeting, and Cas’s legs instinctively opening wider to give him room. He squirted some lube on his fingers, and slowly massaged the opening. Feeling the tension there, Dean tried to reassure him.

“I’ll go slow. If it hurts tell me, okay?” 

Cas nodded, wrapping his arms around Dean’s back, almost as if to brace himself. Dean looked up at Cas until he met his eyes.

“Relax, Cas. It’ll go easier if you do.” Dean planted kisses all over his face and neck, still stroking until he could feel the tension ease away. “It’s okay, baby, trust me.”

Again Castiel nodded his head, “I trust you.” And with that, Dean carefully inserted one finger, patiently waiting till Cas nodded his approval. At every push of his finger, he kissed Cas’s already red and swollen lips, soothing away any slight pain he felt or wince he made.

As soon as he had one finger in and was gently sliding it in and out, Cas was already begging for more. While he wanted it as badly as Cas, he knew he’d have to play the patient lover, and just as slowly as before added a second finger, opening him wider. The addition seemed to go faster, though, and Castiel was quickly rocking his hips up and moaning loudly, which only made Dean yearn to be inside him more. 

By the time Dean was up to three fingers, Cas was almost screaming. “Please, Dean. _Please_ … I’m _ready_. Do it. _Oh God, please._ ” 

He wasn’t alone. Dean had almost come just by hearing the sounds Cas was making. He removed his fingers and then squirted more lube on to them and rubbed it on his already sheathed cock. Lining up with Cas’s entrance, Dean gradually pushed himself inside. Once he was completely inside, surrounded by the tight heat of Castiel, he looked up, as if waiting for confirmation.

“ _God_ , _Dean_ , I’m okay. _MOVE_ ,” Cas choked out, bucking his hips to reaffirm his statement. At that sudden jerk, Dean groaned and got into a rhythm, moving in and out, slow at first, but steadily speeding up. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, pulling him in closer, wanting him deeper.

With every thrust, they moaned in pleasure, Castiel’s nails digging into Dean’s shoulder blades.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” said Dean more for his benefit than Castiel’s. He was pretty sure Castiel could care less what Dean said to him at this moment, but Dean wanted to make sure he knew how great he really was even if he might have to repeat it later. 

“Dean, I’m…cl..” 

“I know. Just reach between us.” Hesitantly, Cas slid his hand between their bodies and wrapped it around his leaking cock. Dean only nodded, giving Cas the go ahead, which made his already reddened cheeks take on a darker shade. He looked up at Dean, hoping he didn’t notice, but he did.

Dean smiled wide. “I love it, remember?” Cas smiled a little only to have his lips open in a loud moan as Dean found his prostate and was rocking to touch it with every move. While Dean continued his rhythm, with Cas moving his hand up and down his shaft, he looked down, admiring the body beneath him again.

He had wanted to say more, that it wasn’t just that he loved it when he blushed, but that it was the fact that Dean made him blush that he loved too, or that he loved the way he rolled his eyes when Dean made a stupid joke, or that he loved how they could sit and talk for hours or sit for hours in silence and still be content. As they both got closer to climax, Dean wanted to say that he loved how his hair would go all crazy and stay that way when he ran his fingers through it, or how he had this certain far-off look sometimes that Dean couldn’t read and how he desperately wanted to, wanted to memorize every look he had and know what they all meant.

And when Cas went over the edge, screaming Dean’s name, Dean wanted to tell him that he wanted to hear his name like that from him over and over again for the rest of their lives. That only Cas could say his name like that because it only sounded right coming from his voice and no one else’s. And when Dean came, collapsing on top of him and moaning “Cas” as he did so, he wanted to say that he hoped he felt the same way because Dean didn’t want to moan anyone else’s name but his. 

And with their bodies intertwined and sticky with sweat and come, the feeling of elation awash on both of them, he wanted to tell him he loved _him_. But instead he pressed his lips to Cas’s temple, hoping he’d have the courage to tell him everything he wanted to say and more someday soon.

After a little while, their hearts and breathing returned to a normal pace, and Dean got up to get a towel from the bathroom to wipe themselves off. Tossing the dirtied towel back in the bathroom, he climbed up next to Cas and pulled him in to his side.

“So…” he said, wondering if Cas was going to comment about losing his virginity.

“So.”

Hmm… Apparently not.

Cas looked up at Dean, his lips spread in a wide grin.

“You let me know when you’re ready for round two. I want to switch places.” 

Dean’s eyes widened and he let out a loud laugh.

“Okay, Cas. Deal.” He kissed the top of Cas’s head and held him tighter, praying he’d be ready sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> I really had fun with this one. It ended up being longer than I had thought initially mainly because I was worried about virgin!Cas (and figured Dean would be too), which is why I built it up a little more. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
